


A Few Drinks Together

by Meloncholor



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sypha is very touchy feely when she's drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Sypha insists on coming along when Trevor goes out for a drink.





	A Few Drinks Together

Trevor, more than anything else like to drink alone; his friends knew this and bars and taverns filled to the brim with drunk patrons could smell those vibes radiating off him. It was safe to say he was the tiniest bit upset when Sypha had invited herself to his weekly outing to whatever bar was the cheapest. He agreed however, she was his friend after all.

Sypha didn’t drink at all, never touched a drop of alcohol in her life, but she had felt a disconnect with Trevor after they had met up again at the castle. And as much as she would have liked to stay in Alucard’s company, one can only suppress their wants for so long, and there was a deep feeling, something should could only call a craving in her chest for the other man’s company.

She clung to him on the back side of the saddle, gleefully humming a tune as they rode into the small town. The place wasn’t more than dirt and pig shit, but that didn’t really matter much if he was able to get drunk. And of course, just like any other small village at this hour, the tavern could be heard from a mile away. 

He tethered the horse out in front of the dusty building, music and laughter lilting out from the open windows.

“Oh this will be fun Trevor!” Sypha chirped as he helped her down from his roan mare. 

“Sure.” He sighed and produced an apple from his pocket, offering it to the horse. “Loads of fun.”

She followed close behind him as they walked into the tavern. The smell was the first thing she noticed, a mix between ale and piss and something else she was loathe to describe. The lights were dim, and the air was thick with the breath of at least a hundred people co-mingling in the same room, all with their own brand of stale alcohol. Trevor snickered as she wrinkled her nose. 

“It’s quite pungent, isn’t it?” She remarked.

“Oh yes. That’s part of the fun.” Trevor slammed the door behind them after she entered and made a beeline for the bar. It was tended by a darkskin man, not rare, but especially uncommon in rural areas like these. Sypha still tailed him like a lost kitten. Trevor leaned over the counter. “Two ales please, and a room for the night.”

“Drinks are all on the house tonight. It’s harvest festival time.”

The hunter hummed in appreciation as the man finished cleaning a permanently stained mug. His accent wasn’t Wallachian. Trevor gestured for Sypha to take a seat next to him at the bar while their host went and grabbed their keys and drink. When he returned, he set the two ales between them, and the key specifically by Trevor, who produced a small bag of coins and plopped it on the counter. The other man nodded and ushered the coins away, returning to his regular duties. Trevor stuffed the key in his shirt pocket. 

Sypha stared at the thick gold liquid swirling in her mug, giving it a preemptive sniff. It smelled sweet, like it was made with some sort of berries, but that sharp fermented smell that always came with alcohol. Trevor eagerly brought the metal to his lips, slurping down its contents in a few short gulps. He tapped on the counter to order another, his cup completely emptied.

Looking back to her own glass, she gave it another swirl before lifting it tentatively to her lips. She swallowed as much as she could before setting down the mug. It made her pleasantly warm, and it didn’t burn like she had heard it would, and she could now pinpoint the source of the sweetness: strawberries. 

The hunter clapped a hand on her back. “There you go Syph! Put some hair on your chest!” The bartender returned with another full mug for Trevor, and Sypha was barely a fourth of the way through her own. 

“I’ve never really drank before, it’s quite good.” She smiled back at him.

They continued their drinking, Trevor finishing another five before Sypha had reached the bottom of her own cup. Her head was swimming, the sweetness of the ale lingering on her lips, and now she couldn’t help but stare at her compatriot who was looking more appealing by the minute as he ordered a sixth drink. Sypha was a happy drunk it seemed, and much to her dismay, Trevor was not. He was hunched over the counter, sipping at his sixth drink with a deep red flush finally rising to his cheeks. Sypha was enamoured with him, his form was the only thing that stayed stable as the other shadows and lights of the room began to swirl, and soon her sides hurt from her laughing so hard. Trevor found the sound incredibly grating, and the more he tried to spurn her, the more she found him amusing. She tousled with his hair, curling stray locks around her fingers just to watch them spin and fold back into place; she stroked her hand through his beard, squealing with delight as it tickled her palm.

“Wow…” She whispered.

“What?” He grumbled under his breath.

She ran another hand through the hair on the back of his head. “I had no idea it was this long…” He snatched her arm up in his hand, finally raising himself up away from the counter, knocking over his glass in the process. She of course giggled, delighted. “Oh Trevor you’re so strong…” Sypha mockingly gasped and pretended to faint before devolving into another bout of laughter. 

“It’s time for bed Sypha.” He snapped, and rather easily swept her into his arms, earning a pleased squeal from the mage.

“Are we going for another ride Trevor?”

“Sure, if you can keep quiet.” He carried her towards the stairs. She did not keep quiet.

-0-

 

The room was as plain as plain could get, even for a place this out of the way. One bed with a threadbare white blanket over top, a small table with a rusted candle holder and a chair threatening to fall apart. He set sypha down on the edge of the bed, sitting her upright, but still keeping her close she didn’t end up toppling over.

“Trevor I’m not tirreed…” She whined, gently pushing the man away. He ignored her and with a bit of effort was able to finally wrestle her into staying on the bed. When he was finally able to pull away and begin readying himself for bed Sypha caught the crook of his arm, and due to his inebriation easily pulled him down on top of her. They both fell in an intoxicated heap on the bed, the fog in Trevor’s head making it extremely difficult to make his limbs sync with what he wanted them to do. It didn’t help Sypha was barking out her laughter.

“Jesus Sypha!” He tried to rise, ignoring the fits of giggles and curiously wandering hands, until he felt a sloppy pair of lips connected with the corner of his own. He froze. There was another kiss, poorly aimed at his cheek, but the intended effect was still the same, he had stopped moving. She was still laughing madly. “Sypha you’re really drunk.” With a shaky breath he propped himself up on his forearms, his face barely an inch away from hers. The only would that could even begin to describe her state was debauched. Her hair usually combed and styled was now wild and spread across the blanket in a halo of red, her cheeks were a rosy pink, eyes half lidded and,  _ hungry. _

“You’re drunk too Trevor,” She slurred. And he was, but he need to get up, get some water, do literally anything else. There was a soft pair of hands grasping at his cheeks, gently stroking through his stubble, slim digits tugging him forward in a desperate plea. 

They just sat there, staring. Sypha’s eyes drifted down to his lips, moving the pad of her thumb to stroke across the bottom. She tugged him a bit harder, her own lips slightly parted, gasping small breaths. And whether it was the drink or his own nerve failing him, he gave into her.

It was tender, her soft lips against his chapped ones and they moved at her behest. Her hands that were cupping his face serving as his guide, they snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. They were pressed flush against one another, and much to Sypha chagrin, still separated by too many clothes.

She pushed against Trevor, who backed away reluctantly. “Is something wrong?’ he whispered, the stern look in his eyes had all but disappeared. 

“Take of your shirt Trevor.” She commanded him, a huskiness in her voice. He launched himself off of her, making the bed bounce. He straddled her hips, leaning back on his haunches as he tried to practically rip away his leather armor, while Sypha worked on removing the top layers of her robe to reveal more of her neck and shoulders.

When the last god forsaken belt was taken off his shirt was quickly stripped away and he kicked his boots off onto the floor. He collided with her again. She eagerly whined into his mouth, wrapping her arm around him again while her other hand wandered over his newly exposed chest, scratching thin lines into his defined pectorals. She broke away for only a moment, desperate for air. “You, are a very handsome man Trevor Belmont.” She dragged both her hands across his chest, following them with her eyes until she met his own again. “I want you to fuck me. Right now.” Her face was stern, and the claws on his chest dug deeper.

He was at a loss for words, he moved his hands to her waist, but for a moment they faltered, unsure of his own actions. “Right.” he whispered, and a wolfish grin spread across the mage’s face. Her hands moved from his chest to his waist, teasing at the edge of his trousers with her nails.  She scratched a the hair before moving to undo the ties, never breaking eye contact all the while. With clumsy hands she worked at the laces. His manhood, already erect and leaking sprung free. “Shit…” Trevor whispered, bucking weakly into her hand. She sat up, connecting their lips again and tightened her grip on Trevor. He groaned softly into her mouth.

Even though he sat above her like stone, she was sure; reaching her other hand down while her lips stayed on his, pulling up her skirt. She shivered when her vagina was exposed to the cool air of the room, the wetness making the lips slide together with every movement of her legs. She pulls away again, soaking in the look of pure lust in his eyes.

“I said now, Trevor.”

He nodded dumbly, moving his hands to grip her exposed thighs, settling his feet on the floor, and pulling their pelvises flush together. He dove his head into the crook of her neck, nipping and kissing at the soft skin there. She mewled at the touch of his lips, and the head of his penis teasing at her clit.

“I’m ready.”

He plants another kiss at the base of her throat and starts to move his hips.

He grunted, a deep echo in his chest when the head was fully enveloped inside her tight, velvety heat. He relished in the sounds of the keening mess below him. With her sharp nails dragging across his broad shoulders, leaving deep red marks he’d feel for days. 

She whined as she felt his pubic hair rub around her entrance as they finally pushed together. His thighs were trembling with the force of his restraint, breathing deep gasps in her ear.

“Can I move?” She pulsed around him, slowly moving her own hips before she nodded.

“Right.” He ground out. He started at a slow pace, pulling back as far as his legs would allow, and rolled with her. She met his thrust with her own eager force, before whining for him to go faster, give her everything, give her more.

With an affirmative grunt he began pounding, the erotic sound of flesh connecting with flesh echoing in the room. A chorus of his gasps and her high-pitched wails egged them both on. He was getting close, the feeling of her clawing at him becoming too much.

“Come in me Trevor, Please!” She screamed as her own orgasm hit, pulsating around him and pulling him deeper inward. It was all he needed, with a violent powerful thrust he emptied himself inside her.

 

-0-

 

Sypha woke curled in Trevor’s arms, sticky between her legs and a soreness in her neck. Trevor was snoring and loosely wrapped around her waist, his warmth emanating from his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is very late, but I'm really starting to get the hang of smut. So leave a comment if you have any questions or criticisms. Or if I'm just a fake gamer girl.


End file.
